Miles Apart from the Heart
by Mekkor911
Summary: Short little story of the Bragninski family struggling to maintain together and deeper emotional bonds are made or broke depending on your preference. Russia x Belarus (Rusbel) is one ending or RusAmerica/Belakraine is the alternative. Rated M for nudity, vulgar language, and mature topics discussed.
1. Introduction

"Brother I'm scared," I told him while wrapping my arms around him and burying my head into his back.

He reassured me, "Don't be sister. It is nothing to be afraid of."

"What is it brother?"I asked him scared.

Brother responded bluntly, "The end."

"The end of what?" I asked confused

"Everything," he said with a glint in his eye, "Time, space, the universe, life death. It all changes after this event."

"I think that's a little much, don't you?" I asked fearfully.

The two of us were staring up at the night sky watching a shooting star go a crossed the night sky. I knew my brother was exaggerating, but I went along with it for his sake. My older brother, Vanya was still full of childhood whimsy despite being an adult. It was not long ago that I had my sweet sixteen and soon he will be eighteen. I think he was just trying to hold onto what was left of his childhood. There was only a few months left before he left to go to America, where he would go on to study politics. I didn't want him to leave because I loved him. I wanted, nyet, I needed him to be with me. There was no one else who could make me happy. My heart vas for him, but he always denied his love for me. I know he does, he just needs to show it. Then big sister, Yekat, called us in for bedtime. She was an adult now and had been taking care of us since mom and dad disappeared. Her life was in ruins; she was in deep debt and is working constantly. Vanya works as well so nights like these were rare.

I heard Yekat call out again, "Vanya, Natalia, please come inside, it is getting late."

"Please, Yekat, let us stay out, it's a really nice night," Vanya begged her.

Yekat was too sweet and kind to fight him much, "Oh alright, but let me bring you two some blankets."

Her footsteps fade away as she goes to grab the blankets. I heard her coming back, but there was a distinct noise that occurs when she walks that is louder than her footsteps. She comes outside wrapping the blankets around us tightly to make sure we were warm. As Yekat turned to leave, I snuggled up to brother. The northern lights shined in the night sky as well. It was beautiful. I really wish brother could stay. Now I know what I'm going to do. As soon as I can, I'm going to go to America to follow brother. Then, we shall be together. Forever.

**Author's note- This is the first fanfiction I've posted. I'm a little insecure about posting it but if people like it, I'm really excited to finish one for once. **


	2. Chapter 1

When brother left, it became cold, not only outside but in my heart as well. I missed him a lot. I visited his room often in fact, one day I went in and didn't leave for a week. Yekat had a hard time getting me to eat because I don't want to. It's not the same without Vanya around. The school year was rough and I cut myself off. Nobody was allowed to talk to me. If they try, I scolded them for their efforts. Even Yekat was often turned away for her efforts. She had cried many times worrying about me. My grades were mediocre too, and the teachers hated me. They won't show it though; my "therapist" told them I was struggling with my life. At times, I considered just failing school. Yekat won't let me though. She couldn't force me to do anything, it wasn't in her nature, but when she cries, it breaks my inside a little. Sometimes I take her for granite, but she's my only sister. I was starting to lose my hope. Tears swelled in my eyes as I thought that I may never see my brother again, but I won't cry. Not in front of Yekat or anyone else.

Although many children reveled in the happiness of no school, and the toys they received, I was sulking in my room as I had all break. Yekat knocked on my door hoping to come in.

"Come in," I said quietly.

"Natalia," she said in her soft kind tone, "I bought you presents. Vill you please come and eat dinner with me?"

I couldn't refuse. It was Rozhdestvo, and I knew she'd cry if I said no. Rising up from where I sulked on my bed, I followed her down. For dinner she had made special and more expensive dinner. My mind wraveled around how much money she had spent for this. It must have taken her a while to save up. All of this…for me? I had been ungrateful to her. It stung that brother wasn't here, but it was eased by Yekat's generosity. Thanking her for the food, I dug into it. Though I didn't want to admit it, the food was the greatest I'd ever had, and I ate more than I could handle. That meal was the largest thing I have ate in almost four months.

Yekat smiled at me, "Did you like it Natalia?"

I nodded in return. She smiled at me and gave a big hug. My face was buried inside her large breasts, causing me to suffocate a little. I returned the gentle embrace feeling how warm she was. At this moment I realized how awful I had treated her. In my anger I had towards my brother, I had neglected Yekat and had been an oceл to her. She deserved better.

I looked up to her and said softly," Мне жаль"

"What for dear Natalia?" She asked confused.

"I have been so rude to you. You don't deserve it or a sister like me," I said with a frown

Once again, she pulled me into a hug again which caused me to be unable to breath. I could feel her heart beating inside of her chest fluttering with emotions.

"Yekat?" I whispered lightly.

She tilted my head up so my voice was clearer, "Yes Natalia?"

Her soft blue eyes overwhelmed me and I couldn't bear it anymore. I cried. There was no way to stop the waves of flowing tears that I held back, the dam had broken. Yekat held me comfortingly as I bawled my eyes out on her shirt. My heart felt light as the emotional weight was lifted. I felt my legs leave the ground as Yekat lifted me into her arms. Looking up from her shirt, I saw her carrying me up the stairs back to my room. She lightly sat me down on my bed and cooed to me. My sobbing soon ended and I was back to normal, feeling much better than I had.

"You miss Vanya a lot, Da?" she asked me quietly.

"More than the Vorld Yekat," I replied through my teary eyes and sniffles, "I vant to see him again."

She asked sincerely, "Is that vhat you vant for Rozhdestvo?"

I looked into her deep compassionate blue eyes. She was willing to do even this for me. It was almost too much. "Da."

She kissed my forehead lightly, "Then I vill get you a plane ticket. I promise."

"Yekat..." I barely whispered, "I love you Я люблю тебя"

"Я тоже тебя люблю." She replied kissing me again before tucking me into bed.

**Author's note**

**So this is the end of the first chapter. Let me know what you think of it. I hope to continue to give people deep feelings for the characters. If there's any advice you would like to give, leave a review. I would greatly appreciate it.**


End file.
